His sister
by featherkitten
Summary: John mets Sherlock's sister at Sherlock's funeral. Not Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

John was surprised by how many people were at Sherlock's funeral. Most of them were old clients, a lot of them from before Sherlock had met John. Mrs Hudson, Lestrade, Sally and Anderson had come too. So had Mycroft which somehow surprised John more than Anderson being there.

Speeches were made, most teary eyed speeches by Sherlock's old clients about how much he had helped them. Some of Sherlock's old schoolmates had come and made speeches too. Lestrade made a short speech which he ended with "He was a brillant man and he was a good man."

John was the last one to make a speech and he found it surprisingly hard to know what to say. "I don't believe that he was a fake. He was brillant. He was the most human, human being. And that's how I'll always remember him." He felt like he should say a lot more but he couldn't think of anything. After his speech the casket was lowered into the ground. A few people lingered to say their finale good-byes and at the end there was a woman still standing in front of Sherlock's grave. John couldn't help but over hear her conversation with Mycroft who was telling her they should go now.

"You can go be the British Government or whatever it is you do but I need to stay here a bit longer," she replied. John had never heard anyone expect Sherlock talk to Mycroft like that before and he wondered who this woman was.

"Its going to rain soon." Storm clouds were in fact gathering in the sky and Mycroft sounded genuinly worried.

"Then its a good thing you always have your umbrella with you." After a few moments she added "I'll be fine Mycroft." They said a few more things that John didn't hear and then Mycrof left. John walked over to the woman feeling guilty for interrupting her grieving and curious as to who she was.

"Excuse me miss," John said once he was standing next to her. She turned to him. Tears rolled down her face which tried to brush away. She looked like Sherlock, not exactly like him but there was enough resembalance to make them look related. "I was just wondering how do you know Sherlock?"

"He's my brother," she answered. "Older brother. I'm Lyra Holmes." She held out her hand and John shook it.

"He didn't mention having a sister."

"Of course he didn't. I bet he didn't mention Mycroft either. Your John Watson aren't you?" She continued before he had a chance to answer, "Thank you for taking care of him. I read your blog everyday and I'm glad he had a friend before he died. He wasn't a fake we both know that." She looked like she was going to start crying again. Then without thinking John asked for her number. "In case you want to talk about Sherlock," John quickly added. "I swear I'm not the type of guy who would try to pick up a girl at her brother's funeral." She laughed and said she knew he wasn't. They exchanged numbers and Lyra also gave him her buisness card just in case. It wasn't until after she left that John looked at the card and found out that she was a therapist. Not a profession he'd expect a member of the Holmes family to have.


	2. Chapter 2

Augustine-Safa: thanks for the alert

* * *

John called her up for coffee a few days later. They both had black coffees and she added sugar to her coffee. Lyra hadn't worn any make up not that he had expected her to, after all it wasn't a date.

John studied her looks face trying to deduce things like Sherlock did. Lyra looked only a few years younger than Sherlock, she had the same blue eyes and curly black hair as Sherlock and she was pale as Sherlock had been but her face was rounder and she had a button nose. _People probably mistake her for Sherlocks twin, _John thought. _Well that it isn't much of a deduction and now she probably thinks I'm weird for staring at her. I should ask stuff , that's why we met up to begin with._

"So why become a therapist?" John asked her. He had meant to ask about Sherlock but he had wondered about that since he first met her.

"The human mind interests me and I got along with people well so it just seemed like a logical career choice. Why did you become an army doctor?"

John hadn't expected her to ask him a question back. "I wanted to help people and I work best under pressure." There were more reasons than that he and he tried to recall what they were.

She blew on coffee to cool it down before taking a sip.

"Sherlock wanted to help people too," she said snapping John out of his thoughts. "Many people wouldn't think so but I think its one of the main reasons he became a detective."

"Mycroft asked me once what we could deduce about his heart from him choosing to be a detective. I couldn't figure out the answer." There was an awkward silence for a few moments, well awkward for John at least Lyra didn't seem at all bothered. John drank his coffee for something to do.

"Neither of my brothers are ones to easily show that they care or in Sherlock's case was." She sounded bitter and John half expected her to start crying. Instead she drank her coffee and waited for him to say something.

"Well this is the most depressing conversation I've ever had over coffee. Er, no offence meant."

"None taken. This is certainly in the top ten of depressing conversations I've had over coffee." They laughed even though John wasn't sure that she was kidding."Speaking of coffee your's is going to get cold."

He was surprised it wasn't cold already, not that he was really that interested in the coffee. He had come to ask about Sherlock and hadn't asked a thing about him yet.

"So err, what was Sherlock like when he was little?"

"He was honest. Deducing people even back then and not thinking about their feelings when he told them about themselves. Not that he couldn't be sweet. We used to be closer."

"What happened?"

"My brothers were jealous that I had the most normal name. Sorry bad joke. I guess we just grew apart." Lyra checked her watch. "I should get going, clients to prepare for. You probably don't want to spend all day drinking coffee anyway. Bye John."

"Good bye. Good luck with your clients." John wondered if she actually had clients to prepare for or if he had offended her.

* * *

Sorry if the ending seemed rushed but I felt like the conversation was getting too long. I don't think this story will turn into JohnxOC but I'm not sure yet. I tried to find a weird name for Lyra but I think Lyra just suits her, maybe I'll change the name later hopefully before there are too many chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

elenistica5: thanks for the fave.

Satine Gold: thanks for the alert.

* * *

All of Sherlock's things had been packed into boxes but John couldn't bring himself to get rid of any of it. He kept telling himself that he should give away Sherlock's clothes or sell Sherlock's violin or at least take the smiley face off the wall but he could never bring himself to.

Now he wondered if Lyra wanted her brother's stuff. Mycroft had been fine with John keeping it but Lyra might feel different about the matter.

He hadn't seen her since that time they had coffee and he was still worried that he might had offended her._  
_

_Or she really did have client related stuff to do, _John thought. _And the depressing coffee conversation we had yesterday put aside she might really want Sherlock's things. They had been close once or well closer than they are now._

So John called her. "Hi Lyra, its John."

"Hi John. How are you?"

"Fine. I was just wondering if you wanted Sherlock's things. I haven't thrown anything out."

"That's very considerate of you John. But are you sure you want to part with Sherlock's personal possesions? I understand if you don't."

John paused for a while. He hadn't even managed to throw out Sherlock's cigarettes, could he stand to get rid of so much that reminded him of Sherlock?

"Your his family."

"In a way so are you. You've taken care of Sherlock. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded you keeping everything."

_Sherlock's dead now, _John thought. _Some job I did taking care of him._

"Well his things are here if you want them."

"Thanks John." She paused for a moment. "Does he still have his violin?"

"Yeah. He had that when you were kids?"

"Yeah. He used to play horribly on purpose just to annoy Mycroft."

John laughed. "That must have drove Mycroft crazy."

"He once yelled at Sherlock to stop mudering the instrument so Sherlock pointed out that the violin was unliving and therefore could not be mudered." They laughed. It was nice to have someone he could laugh about Sherlock with. "And I used to sit outside his room to listen to him practice," she continued. "I really miss him."

"Yeah me too. Well you can pick up his violin if you want."

"Thanks." There was an awkward silence. "Well bye John."

"Bye." There was so much he wanted to ask her about Sherlock but instead he hanged up. She probably didn't want to a giant phone bill because of him anyway.

He wondered if Lyra would come to pick up Sherlock's violin, of course he would miss it if she did. But it was even more important to her than it was to John. So many memories behind that instrument.

John would learn to play the violin if it would bring Sherlock back.

* * *

In one of the Sherlock Holmes stories John tells Sherlock to clean up and Sherlock ends up getting stuff out and telling John about one of his earlier cases. It would be nice to see that happen in the series.

On an unrelated note I hope Mary Morstan and Sebastian Moran show up in season 3. I ship John and Mary already.


End file.
